narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twilitlink
does anyone know the japanese word for binoculers, it sort of important for a kekkei genkai idea i have--Twilitlink 05:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Yo!! ^_^ Welcome to da Naruto Fanon! Im Minkai, an Admin here, so any Qs, just ask! XD Oh, and make sure to put four tildes (~) aftr every one of your posts. and come here to chat: http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Im on Zelda Fanon as well! I havent been there in a while, but I have a character there called Ikou. And I can find the Japanese word for Binoculars for ya. ^_^ Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Japanese for binocular is Sougan. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Infobox?? You already have da red one...are you asking how to get different COLOR infoboxes? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Okay..^_^' Thats good. You gonna add a pic to your character? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:18, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Welcome to the site. Name's the dark ninja. If you have any questions, you can ask me. Oh, the binoculars thing, couldn't figure out. Sorry. The dark ninja 05:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Pretty good. Nice to see more shinobi on the sight. Especially ones with a story behind them. People are making the crummiest articles these days. I think your characters have good story behind them. Tell me, how did you find Naruto Fanon Wiki? We've had a lot of new people lately. The dark ninja 05:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) hmm.. Well, how about for da animal thing- Animarugan? And for the other one... Kouseigan? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Um, ya. The animarugan means "Animal eye", and Kouseign means "Rebirth eye". Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The Rp I saw on the discussion page that you want to join our Rp. I am completely ok with this, just follow the instructions on the page and you'll be set. Ten Tailed Fox 05:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) RP Go to the page, make 3 = signs on either side of you title then write your intro. Ten Tailed Fox 02:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism I took care of the issue, Im so sorry if he vandalized you horribly. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 20:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Chatroom Hey, Why don't you go on the chatroom for Narutofanon? it's the link on the main page, just click and make an account! We don't want you to be left out... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yay! It's a good way to get involved and know people quickly. Besides, why not? Before this, I didn't like chatrooms either! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) bored anyone want to fight? Twilitlink 23:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Kaine Approved. Now, if only we could get two more... --Mewshuji 19:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I wouldn't say no. I'm already in the middle of two, why not a third? ^^ --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I was being serious. I thin I'll use Taira Kireji. You can start the page. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 23:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, why do you ask? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 23:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Good. Now, I'll just post when you make the page. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 23:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) y'know, it'd help if you actually went on the chat room. >< Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' 01:13, 23 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Chatroom Well, it depends on the age or quality of the computer. I have a mac, so its not laggy at all. Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Re: Hey Hey Twilitlink, another familiar face! Yep, just started to watch Naruto. Kai - Talk 05:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Which of my two characters do you wanna fight? Kai - Talk 09:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Not Really. Your strongest bad guy? Kai - Talk 07:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Never mnd. Doesn't matter if your char's good/bad, I'll let him fight this guy. Kai - Talk 09:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Great, can you start a page and give me a link to it? I can't think of a good name... BTW: You do have something with blood, haven't you? First Lian, now Agnihem... Kai - Talk 16:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Blood Release Go ahead. Just use your own headings. The main section of the page is strictly the Ketsueki clan Kekkei Genkai, but feel free to edit below that section. Question Hey Twilitlink. Would you be interested in writing a story with me? Kai - Talk 17:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Great. We'll have to arrange something on IRC sometime. And I like the idea. Kai - Talk 08:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Forums I just checked the control panel for all new users, and you aren't there, so something must have gone wrong when you registered. Re-register, and then tell me if you get in. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Forum Ok. Kai - Talk 17:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) awkwordness :o... ive seen some of my videos on this site (not sure if im sending this to one person or to like a million xD) but it was kind of weird becouse i remember putting them as private on yt O_O oh well xD RP Looking for a battle between my chara Ayatsuri Ningyō and your character Agnihem. Ayatsuri is considered an S-Rank criminal and as such could be said to have a large bounty on his head, along with his traveling partner Heishiro. If interested reply soon, --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 14:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Living Wood vs. The Living Weapon: Ayatsuri vs. Agnihem. --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 17:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No, he's behind it --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 02:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I've had some Real Life issues to deal with, sorry for the delay --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 01:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) As far as I can tell everything has been resolved and I'm back on track. Whenever you get back, it's your post -- '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"'' 17:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC)